Brave In Love
by Audrey Lancaster
Summary: mari menelusuri sisi lain dari Bellatrix Lestrange. nggak jago bikin summary   first fic di fandom HP. Gaje, ooc. RnR PLEASE...


Disclaimer: Harry Potter itu milik **J.K Rowling** forever lah…

Summary: Mari manelusuri sisi lain dari Bellatrix Lestrange….

**A/N: Wah fic ini terinspirasi waktu saya lagi baring-baring sambil makan Cheetos *nggak ada hubungannya* ya sudahlah ini fic pertama saya di fandom HarPot lho…*nggak ada yang nanya***

**~Silahkan Dinikmati~**

Namaku Bellatrix Black.

16 tahun. Cantik . Anggun. Pintar. Kuat. Kaya.

Dan yang terpenting…..

Berdarah murni.

Aku berasal dari sebuah keluarga terpandang di dunia sihir.

Keluarga Black.

Salah satu keluarga tertua dan terkaya di dunia sihir. Tak heran sedari kecil apapun yang aku inginkan selalu terpenuhi. Aku tiga bersaudara dan memiliki 2 orang adik. Adik pertamaku Andromeda Black atau yang biasa kupanggil Andi. Sedangkan adik bungsuku bernama Narcissa Black atau yang sering kupanggil Cissy.

Diantara mereka berdua, Andi adalah favoritku. Dia begitu riang, lucu, menyenangkan, sekaligus sangat rapuh. Bukannya aku tak sayang pada Cissy, tapi sifatnya yang terlalu angkuh membuatku kadang agak sebal padanya. Tapi diluar itu semua, aku menyayangi mereka berdua.

Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan kedua orangtuaku. Bukannya aku enggan atau apa, tapi karena mereka yang tak pernah punya kesempatan untuk kami. Untuk aku, Andi, dan Cissy. Kehidupan kami kebanyakan dihabiskan bersama para peri rumah idiot itu.

Di usiaku yang kesebelas tahun, sudah menjadi kebiasaan para orangtua untuk mengirimkan anak-anak mereka ke sekolah-sekolah sihir. Begitupun aku. Tahun itu menjadi tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Seperti kebanyakan anggota Keluarga Black, Topi Seleksi meneriakan 'Slytherin' saat dia baru menyentuh seujung rambut hitamku saja. Tepuk tangan pun membahana dari meja murid-murid asrama Slytherin. Bisa kulihat beberapa pria di meja itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Dasar kampungan.

Tapi aku senang bisa masuk Slytherin. Itu adalah asrama ayah dan ibuku dulu. Banyak yang menganggap Slytherin adalah asrama yang mencetak banyak penyihir jahat. Mungkin yang paling tersohor adalah Dark Lord atau Lord Voldemort.

Pasti kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berani menyebut nama 'nya'. Itu tentu saja karena keluargaku memuja 'nya'. Begitu juga aku.

Keluargaku sempat dibuat terkejut setengah mati saat sepupuku, Sirius masuk ke asrama Gryffindor. Mereka bahkan berniat menghapus namanya dari silsilah Keluarga Black, karena dia malah memberontak secara terang-terangan akan keluar dari kebiasaan Keluarga Black yang secara turun temurun masuk ke asrama Slytherin. Tapi toh, aku tak peduli pada sepupu bodohku itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah masa depanku di Hogwarts.

**0O0O0O0O0O0O0O**

Tahun pertamaku di Hogwarts berlalu lancar-lancar saja. Aku sedikit merasa kesepian memang, tapi itu karena gadis-gadis Slytherin kebanyakan berkepala kosong. Aku malas bergaul dengan orang-orang berkepala kosong. Sebagian besar yang mereka bicarakan hanya tentang rancangan gaun terbaru atau tentang anak laki-laki. Seperti yang kubilang, berkepala kosong.

Tapi kesepianku malah berdampak cukup fatal.

Karena kesepian itu membuatku dekat dengan dirinya.

Dia adalah anak laki-laki. Yah, anak laki-laki pertama yang dekat denganku.

Dan yang paling fatal dia berasal dari Asrama Gryffindor.

Remus John Lupin.

Itu karena kami sering dipasangkan berdua dalam berbagai pelajaran saat Gryffindor dan Slytherin berbagi pelajaran. Dan harus kuakui dia memang berbeda dengan anak-anak Gryffindor lainnya. Dia bukan tipe anak-anak Gryffindor yang berkepala panas dan cepat terbakar emosi, juga bukan orang yang menggunakan otot daripada otaknya. Terkadang aku berpikir harusnya dia masuk Ravenclaw saja.

Dia cukup popular karena masuk dalam geng bajingan Gryffindor yang diketuai James Potter. Sirius juga termasuk dalam geng itu. Tapi dari yang ku perhatikan, Lupin itu agak berbeda dengan mereka.

Dia tidak arrogant seperti Potter, atau suka mengejek kepatuhanku pada keluarga, seperti Sirius, dan dia juga bukan seorang penjilat macam Petiggrew.

Oh tuhan, kenapa aku mulai membelanya? Apa aku…

Jatuh cinta?

Uh.. Nosense!

Dia bukan seorang darah murni sepertiku. Mungkin campuran. Yeah campuran. Entah kenapa aku tak rela seandainya dia berdarah lumpur. Mungkin kerena jika itu terjadi, jarak antara aku dan dirinya akan semakin jauh.

Ugh.. lagi-lagi aku mengharapkannya.

Dia juga bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Penampilannya sangat sederhana bahkan terkesan lusuh. Tapi dia adalah orang yang sangat ramah. Kenapa aku bilang begitu? Karena aku sendiri merasakannya.

Dia selalu berusaha bercakap denganku walau biasanya hanya kubalas dengan makian.

Dia selalu berusaha menyapaku walau hanya kubalas dengan sapaan yang menyakitkan.

Dan dia selalu berusaha tersenyum padaku walau hanya kubalas dengan tatapan sinis.

Tahun demi tahun pun berganti. Di tahun ketiga aku tak merasa kesepian lagi. Andi dan Cissy akhirnya masuk ke Hogwarts. Andi saat itu berada di tahun ke dua, sedangkan Cissy di tahun pertama.

Tapi dia masih sering tersenyum padaku.

Sesekali bahkan berusaha bercakap.

Tapi aku, Bellatrix Black memiliki gengsi yang tinggi.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Di tahun keenam ku ini, teman-teman wanita Slytherinku sudah banyak yang menjalin hubungan asmara. Yah istilahnya cinta monyet. Mereka kebanyakan tergila-gila pada Lucius Malfoy, putra tunggal Abaraxas Malfoy yang kaya raya. Tapi toh aku tidak. Karena aku masih tertarik pada seseorang.

Remus

John

Lupin

Entah kenapa nama itu tak bisa hilang dari benakku. Aku memang tak pernah berharap bisa berteman dengannya. Karena sekarang jarak kami jadi semakin jauh. Dia bukan seorang darah campuran tapi seorang darah lumpur. Dan yang lebih parahnya dari isu santer yang kudengar, dia adalah seorang…

Werewolf. Manusia Serigala.

Suatu malam Andi mengajakku kekamarnya. Dia mencurahkan isi hatinya padaku, bahwa dia telah mencintai seorang darah lumpur, dan menjalin hubungan dengannya. Aku terdiam tak bisa mengatakan apapun, aku memilih meninggalkan kamar itu, tak peduli pada suara Andi yang terus memanggil-manggil namaku.

Bukannya aku mau marah pada Andi, karena aku tahu bagaimana rasanya berada diposisinya sekarang.

Aku hanya takut tak bisa memberi jawaban yang tepat padanya.

Yang kutahu, ternyata Andi jauh lebih pemberani daripada aku…

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Sekarang usiaku 21 tahun. Aku telah lulus dari Hogwarts, dan akan segera dijodohkan dengan putera sulung Keluarga Lestrange, Rudolphus Lestrange.

Aku tak bisa menolak. Toh nasib puteri-puteri keluarga bangsawan lainnya tak jauh beda denganku. Kecuali kalau mereka mau memberontak.

Seperti adikku Andi.

Namanya telah dicoret dari silsilah Keluarga Black karena menikah diam-diam dengan pacar darah lumpurnya, Ted Tonks.

Kedua orangtua ku bahkan menganggap Andi bukan anaknya lagi, dan mensugesti ku untuk tidak menganggap Andi sebagai adikku lagi.

Tapi tidak ada bekas kakak atau adik kan?

Selamanya aku akan tetap menganggapnya adikku walau hanya di lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Dan mengagumi keberaniannya dalam memperjuangkan cintanya. Sesuatu yang tak bisa kulakukan.

Bukan menjadi pengecut seperti aku yang selalu patuh pada motto Keluarga Black…

Tojours Pur.

Selalu Berdarah Murni.

**~FINISH~**

**Bagaimana pendapatnya?**

**REVIEW PLEASE…..**


End file.
